Une nouvelle locataire
by Chibi002
Summary: Ambre,17 ans,est la petite-fille de Mme Hudson.Après la mort tragique de ses parents,elle part vivre à Londres,chez cette grand-mère qu'elle connait à peine et qui est la logeuse d'un certain Sherlock Holmes,un détective consultant,et de Watson,un ancien militaire. Bientôt,Ambre reçoit des messages de menaces à propos du "PASS". Et si la mort de ses parents n'était pas accidentel ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Tante Clara me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ose pas regarder les deux tombes se faire enterrer et se faire recouvrir de terre. J'essaie de retenir mes larmes. Ma tante me caresse les cheveux et me répète pour la unième fois :

**- Courage Ambre. Il faut que soit courageuse.**

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je lève légèrement les yeux vers son visage. Elle aussi, elle a les yeux rougis. Je tourne la tête. Ça y est, la terre a entièrement recouvert les trois caveaux. Non. Je ne veux pas croire que je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Non. Ce n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar. Tout est faux. TOUT ! Je me libère des bras de ma tante et cours jusqu'aux deux pierres tombale. Je les regarde l'une après l'autre. Henry Hudson et Laura Durand. Les deux noms qui y sont inscrit sont faux. Ce ne peut pas être eux. Je refuse d'y croire. Ils ne m'auraient jamais abandonné ! Je m'écroule par terre et je commence à frapper le sol. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je commence à crier :

**- Revenez ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Revenez !**

**- Ambre**, me dit tante Clara. **C'est fini. Ils sont partis**.

**- Non …NON !**

Je me relève furtivement. Je me sens en colère. Tante Clara me prends le bras. Je la repousse, je lui dis de me laisser tranquille.

**Moi aussi, ils me manquent !** me dit-elle en retour. **Ta mère était ma sœur ! Et ton père était mon beau-frère ! Ils me manquent autant que pour toi !**

**- Fout moi la paix ! **criais-je hors de moi.

**- Calme-toi !**

Elle essaie de me prendre la main. Tout est alors allez trop vite. Je n'ai pas vu ma main se lever et gifler la joue de ma tante, lui arrachant ainsi un couinement. Elle porte sa main à sa joue rosie, et me lance un regard noir. Elle m'attrape férocement les deux poignées et avance son visage vers le mien. Elle me fait peur. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise quand elle me rend ma gifle. Je commence à me débattre, mais elle m'enfonce ses ongles dans la peau. Après la mort de mes parents, Tante Clara, qui m'avait annoncé la tragédie, m'a proposé d'être mon tuteur, jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Or j'ai 17 ans, ce qui voulait dire que je devais rester une année entière sous sa responsabilité. Au départ j'étais d'accord étant donné que l'on s'entendait bien … mais maintenant, notre relation ne sera plus jamais la même. J'ai changé. Elle a changé. Nous sommes toutes les deux meurtris par la mort de mes parents. Mais, à part elle, je ne sais pas qui pourrait être mon tuteur. Les autres personnes de la famille ne peuvent pas me prendre, ou sont tous trop vieux pour s'occuper d'une gamine de mon genre. Et je ne veux pas me faire émanciper : Je ne suis pas encore prêtre à vivre indépendamment.

Tante Clara me resserre les poignets. Elle me fait mal. Je lui donne un coup de pied. Elle me gifle une nouvelle fois. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les personnes qui sont venus à l'enterrement nous regarder avec épouvante. Mais ils n'osent pas intervenir. Pourtant, une femme s'avance vers nous. Tante Clara me relâche enfin. Elle s'arrête devant nous et nous fixe sans rien dire. Elle fait à peu près la même taille que moi, c'est-à-dire dans les 1m60. Elle a des cheveux blond coupées court et des petits yeux perçant couleur noisette rougie à force de pleurer. On peut aussi lire de la colère dans son regard. Quel âge a-t 'elle ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est une femme âgée. Elle s'adressa à ma tante :

**- Vous devriez avoir honte de la maltraité ainsi !**

Elle a accent étranger. Peut-être britannique. Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'observe un peu plus cette vieille dame. Ce visage. Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part …

**- Mais pour qui vous prenez vous Madame ?** dit ma tante. **Je suis sa tante !**

La vieille femme fait un pas de plus, et dit :

**- Je suis Rose Hudson, la mère de Henry Hudson. Et donc la grand-mère d'Ambre.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : de curieux voisins ...  
**

**- Alors comme ça, tu pars pour Londres …**

**- Et oui.**

**- Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir TOUT le temps parler en anglais.**

**- Je te rappelle que mon père était Anglais et que je parlais tout le temps en anglais avec lui.**

**- Tu vas me manquer.**

Je pose une paire de chaussette dans la valise et me retourne vers Paul. Je le connais depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus le voir. Il est venu dès qu'il a appris que j'allais partir en Angleterre. C'est lui qui m'emmène à l'aéroport. Il me fixe. Il a l'air … consterné.

**- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pars chez cette grand-mère britannique ?**

Je soupire. Ça va faire la centième fois que je le lui répète :

**- Parce que je me suis fâché avec ma tante et que … j'ai envie de connaître la mère de mon père.**

**- Mais avant tu ne le voulais pas.**

**- Avant c'est avant.**

**- Et tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.**

**- T'as tout compris mon vieux !**

Je referme ma valise et je regarde autour de moi. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je me trouve dans cette pièce qui était ma chambre. Rose Hudson, avait signé les papiers pour être ma tutrice, et j'allais donc devoir vivre avec elle. Sauf que, elle n'était pas française, et ne vivait pas en France, mais à Londres. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour : je quitte définitivement la France pour l'Angleterre. Paul s'approche de moi et prends ma valise.

**- Tu ne prends que ça ? **me demande-t-il, surpris.

**- Oui.**

Je n'ai pris que le nécessaire et quelques souvenirs de mes parents et de mes amis. Le reste, je le laisse ici. Paul pose une main sur mon épaule

**- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de partir …**

**- Alors vois-tu, là c'est la Tour de Londres. Oh est là … dis-moi, est ce que je t'ennuierai pas hasard ?**

Je sursaute. Ça fait une demie heure que je suis arrivé à Londres, et je l'avoue, l'avion m'a beaucoup fatigué. En fait, il est presque 21heure, et il fait nuit noire. Malheureusement pour moi, Rose Hudson, a décidé de me faire tout d'abord une petite visite nocturne de Londres avant d'aller chez elle.

**- Non, non c'est juste la fatigue. Vous savez l'avion …**

**- Oh ! je comprends. Bon, je m'arrête juste à cette épicerie et on rentre d'accord ?**

**- Oui Madame Hudson. Merci**

Elle se gara et sortit de la voiture. Je l'observe, le temps qu'elle rentre dans la petite épicerie. Elle porte une robe violette aujourd'hui. Et je trouve qu'elle parle beaucoup. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, ça m'aide à en savoir plus sur elle. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle se tenait souvent la hanche quand elle marchait ... Elle ne veut pas que je l'appelle grand-mère. Elle dit que ça l'a dérange. Bon, c'est vrai que ça me dérange moi aussi, d'appelé une inconnue « grand-mère ». On s'est donc mis d'accord que je devais l'appeler « Madame Hudson ». Peut-être que plus tard je l'appellerai autrement … Elle n'a pas l'air d'être méchante. Dommage qu'elle et mon père se soit fâché peu avant ma naissance, pour une raison que j'ignore. En tout cas, mon père a refusé que je porte le nom « Hudson ». Ambre Hudson … mmh, non. Je préfère tout de même Ambre Durand. Je sais aussi qu'elle est veuve, que mon grand-père, s'est fait exécuter en Floride peu après ma naissance … Mrs Hudson finit par revenir deux gros paquets sous les bras. Quand elle redémarra la voiture elle me dit :

**- Avant que j'oublie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…**

**- Oui, je vous écoute.**

**- Je loue le premier et le second étage de l'immeuble à deux autres personnes. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont deux bons garçons. Ils ne sont pas méchants. Je t'ai aménagé le troisième étage rien que pour toi. **

**- Je … je n'habiterai pas avec vous ?**

**- Si, nous habiterons le même immeuble, mais pas le même étage. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te prépare pour … t'as vie d'adulte. N'oublie pas que, dans un an tu seras majeur… Et puis si tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras toujours venir me voir.**

**- Et comment s'appellent-ils ?**

**- Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Je crois que tu t'y sentiras bien, au troisième. Tu verras, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut.**

Puis, après un instant de silence, elle me dit :

**- Mais si Holmes t'embête, tu me le dis. **

**- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, **dis-je en rigolant**. Je sais très bien me défendre.**

**- On verra bien,** soupira-t-elle. **Tiens nous y voilà !**

Nous nous trouvons dans une dont je n'avais pas eu le temps de relever le nom. Elle arête la voiture juste devant un « Speedy's Sandwich Bar & Cafe ». Plusieurs tables et chaises étaient disposées devant. Mais mon regard s'arrêta devant une porte noir, juste à côté de ce Speedy's cafe. Rose Hudson m'ouvre la portière. Elle a déjà sorti ma valise.

**- Laissez, je vais la prendre**, lui dis-je en m'emparant de ma valise.

Elle sort des clés de sa poche et s'avance vers la porte noire. Je remarque qu'il porte le numéro 221b. Elle rentre, et me demande de fermer la porte derrière moi. Nous montons jusqu'au troisième étage. Là, se trouve une porte clos. Elle enfonce la clé dans la serrure et dit, en ouvrant la porte :

**- Tu verras. Tu y serras très bien…**

Je pose ma valise à l'intérieur et regarde. La pièce n'est ni grande ni petite. Je m'attendais à voir de la moquette de partout, mais il n'y en as nulle part. Le plancher est en bois. Au milieu de la pièce, il y a un tapis rouge, un fauteuil club noir, et une grande lampe. Il y a un lit en fer qui se trouve juste en dessous d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Les papiers peints des murs représentent des fleurs de lys noires sur un fond blanc. Un canapé noir est collé au mur, juste à côté d'un bureau et d'une armoire en bois, qui me semblent tout deux ancien. Sur le mur d'en face, il y a une petite télé sur une petite table en fer. Rose Hudson me montre le coin cuisine, et la petite salle de bain, où il y avait une machine à laver. C'était un véritable petit appartement.

**- Voilà,** me dit-elle par me dire. **C'est ton chez toi.**

Mon chez moi … Je me retourne et lui sourit.

**- Merci**, finis-je par dire.

Elle se rapproche de moi. Elle a les yeux mouillaient. Je remarque à ce moment-là, qu'elle est en fait plus petite que moi. Elle met une main sur ma joue et dit :

**- Tu lui ressemble tellement. Oh oui. Tu ressembles tellement à mon fils.**

Elle colle sa tête contre ma poitrine et commence à pleurer. Puis, après un instant, elle relève la tête et ensuit ses larmes. Elle sort de la pièce et me conseille de défaire ma valise. Juste avant de descendre les escaliers, elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire illuminant son visage. Si je n'avais pas était là, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait pleuré.

**- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là**, me dit-elle. **Quand tu auras finit,** **tu viendras me voir, je suis au premier étage. Je vais te préparer du thé.**

J'acquiesce. Elle est vraiment adorable. Je ferme la porte, vide mon sac et range mes affaires comme bon me semble. Après avoir tout fini, j'émets un long soupire. Mon chez moi. Je regarde autour de moi. Il ne manque que quelque petite chose. Deux ou trois tableaux ou posters, et une horloge. Bon, pour les posters ou les tableaux, je verrais plus tard. Mais, avoir une horloge est fondamental pour moi et il n'y aucun moyen de savoir l'heure dans cette pièce. Peut-être que Rose Hudson en a une qu'elle pourrait me prêter. Je sors de la pièce. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait au premier étage, non ? Je descends jusqu'au premier étage.

**- Et comment je fais maintenant ?** me dis-je.

Il y avait deux portes. L'une à droite et l'autre à gauche. L'une devait être celle d'un de mes voisins, et l'autre, celle de ma grand-mère.

**- Am, stram, gram, pic et pic et colégram, bour et bour et ratatam, Am, stram, gram pic dam****,** dis-je.

Le sort est tombé sur la porte de gauche. Je toque. Personne. Bon, elle ce doit être celle du voisin. Et je toque alors sur celle de droite. J'entends du bruit. Sans hésiter, j'ouvre et je me prends un livre en plein milieux de la face. Je referme immédiatement la porte. C'était la porte du voisin. Un voisin qui lance des livres dans la pièce. Je prends le livre que je m'étais pris dans la figure. _All about Sherlock Holmes_. Tiens, ce n'est pas le nom d'un de mes voisins ? La porte se rouvre. C'est le voisin. Il est grand et très mince. Des cheveux noir bouclé, un long visage, des pommettes seyantes, et des yeux encore plus bleus que les miens. Il portait un costume noir.

**- Je suis désolé, **dis-je.** Je …**

**- Madame Hudson est à la porte d'à côter, **me dit-il.

**- Com…**

**- Comment je sais ce qui vous cherchiez ? Il suffit de voir votre tête quand vous m'avez vu. Et je présume que vous êtes Ambre Durand, la petite fille de Madame Hudson.**

**- C …**

**- J'ai vu que vous veniez de France, non seulement par l'odeur, comment vous vous êtes habillée, et l'accent mais aussi, vous avez un morceau avez du billet …**

**- Sherlock Holmes !**

Un autre se met devant l'homme qui se prénomme Sherlock Holmes. Celui-ci, m'a l'air bien plus sympathique que l'autre. Il est de taille moyenne, un visage rond, et expressif. Il me sourit et me tend la main.

**- John Watson**, se présente-t-il.

**- Ambre Durand**, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

**- Oh ! vous êtes donc la petite fille de Madame Hudson. Quand êtes-vous arrivé ?**

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais le grand homme me devance.

**- Il y a tout juste une demi-heure. On peut le voir avec …**

**- Sherlock ! Veillez pardonner mon ami. Il est …**

**- Exécrable ? **dit Sherlock avec un drôle de ton.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.**

**- Non, mais tu y as pensé. Maintenant, veuillez nous excuser Ambre, mais nous devons retourner à notre affaire. Et vous pouvez garder ou jeter le livre. Il est … exécrable.**

**- Au re…**

Mais avant même que je finisse ma phrase, la porte s'était refermé. Il est vraiment bizarre lui. Je toque sur la porte d'à côté, et cette fois, Rose Hudson m'ouvre, une serviette sur les cheveux.

**- Oh Ambre, ma chérie, entre, je viens tout juste de finir de prendre ma douche …**

Je rentre et lui annonce que j'ai rencontré les voisins.

**- Oh ! tu as vu Sherlock et Watson ? Comment les trouves-tu ?**

**- Hum, Watson m'a l'air sympathique, mais Holmes est … hum, spécial.**

**- Mais il n'est pas méchant. Du thé ?**

**- Oui, merci. **

**- John Watson est un docteur. Et s'est un ancien médecin militaire. **

**- Et Sherlock Holmes ?**

**- Oh, lui, il est détective consultant. Il aide souvent la police a … résoudre des meurtres. Et John Watson l'accompagne dans toutes ses affaires. **

**- Et, ils sont … ?**

**- Oh ! Non, non ! Ils sont juste amis … d'ailleurs, tu risques de souvent voir John ramener des femmes chez lui, qui repartiront en pleure.**

Ok. Alors, j'ai pour voisin un détective très spécial et un docteur, ex militaire, briseur de cœur. Mais j'ai quand même envie de connaître un peu plus. Je regarde le livre que j'ai dans la main. _All about Sherlock Holmes._ Ça me servira peut être à en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux voisin.

* * *

_**Alors ? Je continue ou pas ? :)**_


End file.
